


The runaway

by Ellie_016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_016/pseuds/Ellie_016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a good friend , family and life when i was little, but after my mom died everything changed. My friend was gone, my dad didn't know me anymore and i had no life. I was locked up at home. I loved to sing but he also took that away from me. I have to go, I ran and end up in a new school,a new life and with my old friend before i knew it i end up in a battle of the bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain and the escape

**Chapter 1:Pain and the escape**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Today was a normal day like any other one. I've got a call from Loki to come over. I went over to our secret place it's just a few miles away. It's a cabin at the end of our family property.

I live in the big heartfilia mansion. My dad runs this huge business that is pretty famous. My mother was killed years ago and from that day my life started to change.  
My dad doesn't look at me like his daughter but as a problem. He's cold and distant to me, his business isn't going so well and after mom died he always drinks alcohol.  
He came home late, arguing with everyone.  
I didn't really care that he was arguing with me but he started blaming me for my mother's dead then I felt like my whole world was falling down. He always blames me.

Now he was drunk, he started to slap me, break me , hurt me . That's what happened yesterday and almost like every week since mom's gone. My whole body is covered with bruises most of them were gone in a week but some became scars.

_**~~Last night flashback~~** _

I was coming home from my friends Sting , Rogue and Loki. Dad was sitting on the couch with the light next to him on. spetto and the others were already sleeping while he sat there with a bottle of alcohol in his left hand and a knife in the other one.

"Where were you Lucy?" He looked at me with his sly, evil eyes.

I said nothing I don't own him an explanation.

"I'll ask it again for the last time were where you ,stupid child!" as drunk as he was, he tried to step in my direction, but he stopped again.

"it's not of your damn business where I was!" I said confidently.

He walked again in my direction." Answer me!"

" shut the hell up why do you care so much!?"I yelled but didn't show fear.

He didn't answer and stepped closer to me. Every step he took, I walked back. But I hit the wall 'shit'.

"now listen carefully, I'll ask this one more time where were you!" I could smell the alcohol from his mouth it was really bad and I was scared. He slapped me before but this was the first time he had a knife. Hoping for someone to bark in was out of the question I stopped hoping for that after my best friend was gone years ago.

"Maybe you will answer me if I'll do this!" He slapped me in the face and I started to cry.

"ooh come on crying isn't going to solve anything girl! Take this!" He slapped me, punched me and then he cut me with his knife in my head. On my cheek there was a line of blood coming out of the wound.

My dad fell on the ground. He passed out. I ran upstairs to my room trying to forget that this happened but I can't. I cried myself to sleep.

_**~~End flashback~~** _

I arrived at the meeting place; there I was greeted by Rogue and Loki.

"where is Sting ?" I asked

"he had something to take care of but he'll come soon." Loki answered me with a small warming smile.

"okay ." We stood in front of a small cabin. It was nice and cozy. We always hang around this place. There stood all our music instruments. I love to sing but after mom died it hurts. I still sing sometimes with these guys but then I remember how mom used to sing and I stop. They know what happened in the past and understand why I block. I see a new piano and I go sit there.

I love playing piano. That way I could express myself. The guys went off looking for some drinks while I started to play a song I wrote myself:  **(Avril Lavigne - When you're gone: I don't own this song!)**

_I always needed time on my own_  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

The song ended and I saw that Rogue was holding his drumsticks while sitting behind the drums and Loki was holding the guitar. Halfway the song they started to play but I was so concentrated that I didn't saw or hear it.  
Sting came in front of me with his camera.

" so this was the amazing Lucy and the band , so Lucy do you got something to say to all the people?" He asked with a wild grin on his face.

I started to laugh " just stop filming you idiot!"

" so this was your new song . Did you write it for someone special?" Sting asked again. Why all those questions. I sigh.

" god Sting you know I don't want to talk about it, just stop filming!" I said with a forced smile. Thinking of him was hard but talking about it with other people that's too much.

Sting came next to me and turned his camera. Now he was filming the both of us.

" okay guys so this was Lucy and I'm sting see you next time! Bye bye!"

" Bye " I smiled into the lens.

" and CUT! That was nice playing there Goldilocks".

" thanks."

The four of us sat together and Sting posted the video online.

" ooh why did you do that?!" I asked in a shocked state and I glare at Sting with an open mouth.

" because it's fun , maybe you'll become famous and then I will be like hey I know her she's my friend and I also play in her band! Now I'm gonna upload the video."  
A few minutes later and the video was posed online.

"Great haha" we laughed, made some jokes and in a split second it was already night.

" I think I've got to go it's late , so bye guys!" I said as I waved at the boys.

" should we walk with you?" Sting asked

" No silly , you guys live on the other side of town besides it's not that far away so goodbye see ya later!" I grab my bag and went outside.

That was the last time I saw them.

I came home late again and it was the same as yesterday. Dad was sitting in the couch with a knife and his beer.

" are you really that dumb or is it just me?!" He yelled, not staring at me but his beer that was locked in his hand.

He stood up and walked to over to me.

" no dad, you are not gonna do this again!" I screamed.

" do what ? I'm trying to make some sense in that little brain of yours! You've got to behave properly from now on you are not leaving this house again , give me your phone!"

" no!"

" Give me your phone!" he yelled again but this time his voice was much harder.

" why!" But he took it out of my hands. It started to vibrate

" ooh someone is calling You . I bet it's important let's see.. Ooh sting maybe he wants to make another video of you!"

" wait . What? You saw it?"

" of course I saw it It's all over the news ! And because of you someone else took my place as CEO from my own business because they say I have family issues! It's all your fault!"

He threw my phone to the other side of the room and the picture of mom broke.

" see , what happens when you don't listen, since when were you aloud to have friends?!"

His bottle of beer was empty and he throws it to the wall right next to me. Pieces of glass came into my skin. It hurts like hell. A tear came from my eye. It rolled over my cut from yesterday.  
' I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry'

" ooh I see what your trying to do."

And he did it again. My arms where bleeding and I needed to go to the infirmary but he didn't let me he took me by my hair and threw me to the other side of the room .

" Think before you go running away from me again"  
"I wasn't running away!" I stated. It was the truth although I thought about it but I was too afraid to just run without knowing where to go.  
" That's what they all say, but this time you won't do it anymore, you can't leave this house ever!"  
He pushed me into the room next door. It was his study room.

" here buddy you wanted to talk to her!" He was a friend from dad's work, but he was also drunk. He was scary and came straight at me. He was even worse than my father he did terrible things.  
They both tied me up with rope on a chair and slapped me .  
They tortured me.

I couldn't believe that a so called friend would do something like that. I felt gross and I locked myself up in my room. My phone was broken and I couldn't leave the house.

A few month has passed I talked a few times with Spetto. She's the only one who I'm talking with after everything happened. My dad still slaps or cut me sometimes.  
I had a scar on my head from that one time, and another one on my arm. I was planning to run away. I talked to spetto about it and she wanted to help me. I took the most precious things and placed them in a box.  
I didn't have a lot only a few pictures, letters and my scrip's and lots of money but that's all. 1 year had passed after I was abused by my father and his friend, today was finally the day I would leave.

I didn't hear anything from Sting Rogue or even Loki. They were gone. I heard them at the door but my father sent them away. They tried contacting me but that didn't last forever.  
I gave Spetto a letter for Loki and Sting so they know what was going on so they didn't have to worry. I didn't tell them about the part where they used me but I told them I was safe and they don't have to worry. I will figure it out by myself.  
Spetto gave the letter to them and I received one back. They said that they would move away, because of a problem with the villagers.

Now was the time I would run away. What they do is too much. They tied me up again and slapped me with a rope until my skin was red.

I had everything ready and covered. Spetto would say that I was going to my mother's grave and I did for my last goodbye.  
I was out of the mansion and I ran like hell towards the fence.  
It wasn't that big , it's just for the heartfilia property. I climb over the fence and I was free. The feeling of freedom didn't stay for long.  
I had to run as far away from this place as possible.  
But something is holding me back. I look behind me one last look and then I was gone forever, Away from that place.

A little did I know from what was going to happen next.

* * *

_**Author's corner** _

**Ellie says:**  Okay first chapter of my second story is out! SO did you like it? I know it doesn't reveal much but wait till the next few chapters!  
PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think ^^  
And also don't look at any misspelled words! I know that i need to work on my grammar. :)  
Hope you guys Like it.

  
**See ya at the next chapter!**


	2. Run wander or both?

Hii, i'm glad that some of you keep reading the story. I thought this would be a good one , i hope there are more people who are interested in the story. I know it's all about Lucy but it's just the beginning. Keep reading and you'll find out about the others later on . In this chapter we already meet one. Who is it gonna be? I'm not saying until you read it! ^^

WARNING: Contains many grammar mistakes need to find a beta reader :0

The runaway

Chapter 2: Run , wander or both?

Lucy P.O.V.

I ran away from home. It really happened. I couldn't believe it. am I going to survive? How am I going to find The city Ms Spetto was talking about, I never been away from home since I came home late.

I found a nice town but it wasn't Magnolia. IT was a small town. A couple took me in for a few months probably because they pity me.  
The women her name was Aquarius and her husband was Scorpio. Their names were funny because that were the same names of the zodiac.

I had to do some shores but I liked to do it.  
I got some money from them it wasn't much but I could ran again to somewhere else so I would be save but I didn't , I was stubborn. I stayed at that family for 3 months now.  
Lucy honey , would you like to go to the store to get some food for tonight ?"  
"Sure can I cook tonight ?" I asked  
" Lucy I would really like that , your cooking is the best!"  
" thank you , okay I take my leave now , bye !"

I walk to the store and see a little girl walking by. The girl had Blue hair in two pigtails. She was walking with 4 bags full with food supplies.  
"Here let me help you" I took some bags from her hands.

She blushed "Th..thank you!" she said  
"They are really heavy"  
" Yeah me and my family are on pass by from vacation and we need some food but my brother eats a lot!"  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Wendy and you are?"  
"Hi , I'm Lucy "  
"that's a beautiful name , can I call you Lucy-Chan"  
"Sure"  
We walked to a bus , there were a few people sitting and others where walking around.  
"Where's your family?"I asked  
"Not far from here .  
Thanks for helping me Lucy-Chan!"She took my bags in her arms.  
"You're welcome Wendy"  
"I hope I can see you again sometimes here this is for you ,see ya!"

"Yeah see ya !" I yelled back and waved but I don't think I would be staying here longer I looked at my hand and she gave me a pink black bracelet she made by herself.

I walked back to the store, it was almost close for the midday break.  
"You're lucky it's you Lucy , come in !"Sakura said. Sakura works here at the store she's basically my only friend here except for the family where I'm staying.  
"So what do you need ?"

"I'm cooking tonight so , I thought of something simple like Lasagna. I asked ... but Aquarius doesn't know what it is so I'm making it for her"  
Sakura loves cooking so she know which ingredients I need. I love Lasagna it was my favorite dish, my mother used to make it all the time.  
"Here you go Lucy, wanna go later on for some drinks?"  
"thanks and yes I would love to , I see you at 8 o clock at the coffee shop, bye"

I walked back home. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, no clouds and it was pretty quiet today until I saw a shadow behind me.  
'Shit I'm been followed'  
I walked faster and he/she couldn't follow me.  
I ran to the house and saw Aquarius. She was busy with watering the plants.  
"Lucy what's wrong?" she said shocked.  
"Thanks for everything but I have to leave now! they're after me, he found me!"

I ran upstairs leaving the shopping bags at the counter and go to my room to get a little suitcase that I already prepared for when this day would come.  
I took a few seconds to give her a big hug before I closed the backdoor behind me and left again.

I was sure of it that I wasn't being followed anymore.  
a car came right next to me  
"Hey little girl, want a ride?" A guy said  
" No thanks, I'll be fine with walking"  
"Sorry girl, you don't have a choice."  
a second man opened the door and caught me.  
"Hey! GET OFF ME!" I panicked the memories from dad came back. It was like he did all this.  
"Shut up and stay here!"

He guy next to me tied my hand together , he had brown hair and looked like 40 years old. I couldn't see the driver but they both wear black clothes and black shoes.  
I tried to move my hands but no luck.

"STAY STILL BITCH" the guy yelled.  
"Do you know where Jude wanted to get her?"  
"We have to go to the containers and put her there until he arrives"

'So it was my father who was behind all this, I thought so'  
we had a 3 hour drive to somewhere with many containers.  
"Get out the car and don't do anything stupid!"

both the guys were walking next to me, each on one side of me.  
they opened a blue container and pushed me in it and closed the door behind me.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed again and again.  
I had to take it easy the air was and almost unconscious ,I listened at the door.  
'They are still here.'

"Do you think he will come fast? I think the girl is almost out of air."  
"Just wait till he is here , okay!"

"pl... j..just get m..me out"  
"Sorry can't do until boss arrives" was the only response I got.

I sat in the corner of the container , trying to stay awake when suddenly the door opened.  
"so here you are, caught like a mouse in a trap, how does it feel now huh? to be in the outside world? you little slut did you really think you would survive? phaha"  
It was dad, trying to look up and don't cry that's what I was doing.

"You are too little and too stupid to go off alone, for now you're going back with me after I'm done with you. He walked closer and I was ready for the kicks.  
He kicked me and my clothes where soaking wet from my blood and I passed out.  
Next thing I wake up back in the car. we were driving on a quiet road, so I couldn't scream for help, I didn't have the energy though.

The car suddenly stopped , there was no traffic lights nor other cars.  
"Boss, do you know which way to go?"The driver asked.  
"Just follow the road idiot, I don't want her to escape again. What if she remembers and tell everyone?" My father replied he sat next to the driver. I sat in the back with that other dude. I was awake but kept my eyes shut.  
'Remember what?'

When the car stopped I unlocked the door and I saw my way out. I opened the door and heard screams behind me  
"Don't act so foolish you slut!"

I ran the forest in and hide in a tree. I was good in tree climbing from when I was little Natsu and I always climbed in trees. Natsu was my best friend I ever had. But he left. we always played together.

The guys and my father weren't as fast as I, they reached the beginning of the woods while searching for me.  
"Ooh Lucy I know you're out there, come out come out wherever you are!"  
"Come out now bitch playtime's over!"

'Shit one of daddy's friends saw me'  
I jumped out of the tree , not a good idea because I was hiding pretty high in the tree. I landed wrong on my foot and I fell. every time I take a step it hurts but the guys are after me. I didn't think about the pain and ran.

I ran and ran my feet hurts and I was in this freaking forest. I stayed there wandering for more than a few days or weeks I don't know I lost the time. I ate from those weird berries and I've got water from this tiny river next to me. I kept walking next to the river ,that was safer .  
I rested at a place with a few rocks but I didn't want to stay long at one place so I kept on walking. The forest is quite a good place to think. I thought about my past and what I'm gonna do next if I get out of this dammn forest. I hated the trees now every step I took the more trees came in sight.

The trees kept on coming there was no end until a little light came between those big trees. And finally there it was . I saw a big city.  
I stood on a hill so I could enjoy the view. I had to climb down but it wasn't that hard only my foot needed some treatment.

I was lost , had bruises and scars everywhere but at this time I didn't think about that , I was happy for the first time in weeks months or even this whole year!

I looked like a mess, my clothes where red from blood but I was able to coffer it up with the black hoody I've got from Sakura. My jeans was almost intact except for the few scars in it and the dirt. My boots were broken, so I took them of and walked on my bare feet.

I didn't care anymore what people thought of me. I looked like a mess . My clothes were dirty and I wear my hoody so nobody could see my hair that well when I took my first steps towards the city.

I think I finally reached the city. The first few men I saw wear black clothes they were looking for someone. They had a picture in their hands. When I got a good look of it, it was my picture from a few years ago. My hair was at one side and I smiled. As fast as I could I slide in one of the streets.

It was a dead end but there stood a few trashcans and I hide behind them. I needed help and fast. I can't walk on my foot again it hurts to much. The cut in my arm and head bleed again.  
Rain starts pouring , 'great'.  
A drop hit the cut in my head and it hurts like hell.  
And you know what they say, head wounds bleed so much more than normal wounds. that's true.  
I take shelter under some roof in front of a door.

'how the hell am I going to survive it here? Spetto said something about a women I need to look for but what was her name again? why don't I remember!'  
'right ! she gave me an address but.. I lost my suitcase when those bastards caught me, how am I going to find her now?'

It was late in the evening and time to sleep. I slept in this ally. There was a shelter so I could be dry from the rain it's better than nothing. Next morning I woke up not because of the sun or loud street noise but from a cat who meowed.

"Ooh hello, kitty, why do you look blue? hihi I guess you're special" I cuddled was a long time ago since I saw a cat.

"HAPYY!"

"HAPYY!"

a guy and a girl were yelling.  
'What were they looking for?'  
The blue cat reacted and run out of the ally.

"Oh here you are don't just run away again okay!"The boy said  
The cat was pointing out that he wanted to show them something in the ally.  
"Happy, there is no time to go eat from trashcans in the ally, come now"  
So they walked away.

Now it was my turn to come out. I wandered around the city for two more days, I eat left over's that people threw away, wash me in the rain but still felt gross.  
I woke up again for another day in living hell.  
I walked in a street it wasn't that crowed. Then I couldn't do it anymore, My foot hurts to much and is broken from walking too much. I looked at the street names hoping that I would recognize it and this time it was strawberry street ,this was the street where the women would live.

spetto once told me how the house looked like ,so I was looking in the street for that house.  
Happiness filled the air But I couldn't do it anymore. Just before I fell on the ground a women came to me and helped me up.

"Pl..please help me." And I collapsed.

I woke up in a girly room. It looked pink everywhere. 'where the hell am I?'

"oh hello love, I see you woke up, are you feeling alright?"  
"y..yeah wh..what happened?"  
"You collapsed in the middle of the street and I brought you to my house, I'm Linda."  
The women looked pretty old but really nice.  
"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"  
"Ooh love don't talk too much you're exhausted and I know who you are , spetto told me you were coming but I didn't knew it would take so long."  
She was threatening my wounds and I closed my eyes again , not because of the pain but of those medicine she gave me.

next day I woke up again and was able to walk and my food was okay.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"For 2 days long, Lucy you scared me but the good thing is that your foot will be okay, it might hurt once in a while."  
"Thank you so much for all the things that you've done for me!"  
"It's my pleasure and besides I'm not done yet, I have one last present for you , follow me please."

I never been out of the room so I didn't know how her house looked like. We came into a small living room it felt warm and we came in the hallway and there was a stair. We went upstairs and there it was.  
"come on Lucy open the door."  
"I opened the door and came into a beautiful cozy room."  
"From now on this will be yours is ready , you don't have to buy anything special and if you need anything just ask me , I'll be downstairs."  
She said and left the room.  
And there it was the feeling of pure happiness.  
'Time to inspect my new home, thank you so much!'

It was lovely there were also some furniture that was nice. There was a bed , a desk, a table and some chairs, the kitchen was complete and the bathroom was beautiful. I had settled everything not that I had that much with me just one box that I kept in the inside of my hoody. It was small with just one letter and a picture of my mom , my old friend and me.

As I sat on the bed thinking of the old of times .were bad but some weren't.

'I wish I've got my old friend back.' I lost him while my mother died. I was 10 when I lost her.


End file.
